In raising chickens, turkeys, or other fowl, it is desirable to provide a system for supplying the fowl with an adequate supply of fresh drinking water. The system must be simple in operation, due to the limited intelligence of the fowl, and also must not allow the water to become contaminated prior to consumption by the fowl. Furthermore, the systems must not allow water to leak and contaminate the fowl's living areas, which could endanger the fowl's health. The system must also be adaptable for use during various stages of fowl growth.
One prior art method of providing water to such fowl is to provide an open-topped trough container with automatic water level control which allows the fowl to drink the water from the trough. However, several problems have been encountered with such systems. A primary problem is that such configurations are easily contaminated as their open-topped nature readily captures feathers, droppings, etc., falling from above the trough area. Furthermore, such systems pose a danger of small fowl entering the trough cavity and drowning. The open nature of the watering system also allows much of the water to be lost through evaporation. One example of such trough systems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,626,724 to Smallegan, which discloses a method for connecting and suspending V-shaped sections such that water is contained in such sections for fowl consumption. U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,356 to Sutton discloses a trough-type system having a series of water-blocking gates which allow individual sections to be cleaned without emptying the entire system. U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,046, to Zimmerman discloses a trough-type poultry waterer with vertically adjustable troughs to accommodate various fowl sizes.
Other prior art systems have provided "nibbler valves" which allow the fowl to activate a water valve when water is desired. One example of such valve is U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,182 to Rustin, which discloses a nibbler valve having a threaded exterior which treadably engages a hole in a water supply conduit. As the nibbler valve is activated by the beak of the animal, water is released through the valve. Rustin also discloses an upwardly facing watertight drinking cup surrounding the valve, which accepts and contains the released from the valve. After activating the valve and depositing a portion of water in the cup, the fowl may consume the water from the cup until the cup is empty. The fowl may reactivate the valve if additional water is desired. Although such valves are effective in most applications, difficulties often arise when the valves are used with water having a high mineral or chemical content, as impurities or additives in the water tend to jam or clog the valves. This is disadvantageous in that the valve may provide an inadequate supply of water if the valves are restricted or clogged, or, conversely, the valves may flood the living area of the fowl if jammed in an open position.
Further disadvantages exist when using a valve-cup assembly. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,182 to Rustin, the valves are conventionally of a metallic structure, and threadably engage a hole provided in the water supply conduit, which is often composed of a plastic. When field replacement of a valve is required, this threaded connection is often mismatched during insertion of the valve into the conduit, and the plastic threads are often cross-threaded. This can result in a leaky connection between the valve and the conduit, which again may result in flooding of the fowl living area.
Another problem encountered with conventional fowl watering systems is that fowl have a tendency to perch atop the highest roosting position they can obtain. This position is often atop the watering system, which is disadvantageous in that the fowl tend to foul the watering system with droppings, etc. Therefore it has been known to provide a "shock wire" where the fowl tend to perch, to discourage roosting in that area. However, this can be traumatic to the fowl, and can even result in death if the shock is too intense.
Therefore there is a need for an improved fowl watering system which includes a water supply valve which is simple in design, easily installed or replaced, and is resistant to clogging due to impurities in the water supply. There is also a need for an improved fowl watering system which prevents fowl from roosting on top of the system.